One Day At A Time
by DarkPrincessPyro99
Summary: UPDATED December 25th
1. Default Chapter

One Day At A Time

Prologue

AN: I know this is gonna sound familiar to a story I started to write a while ago, but I lost all the info for that one and this is gonna be kinda different ok. I'm only gonna take so many OC's so, please try and send them as soon as you can and send them to my email I want to start writing as soon as possible. Now here is the Prologue then at the bottom is the form but you must read the Prologue first or else.

In a dark cell with only one bed and nothing else in it. Sat a girl with Black hair with natural pink highlights that went to her mid back and was layered around her face. She seemed to be staring off into space. Her green eyes which held red specks seemed to be out of focus. All of a sudden she sat straight up and her eyes turned toward the door and not even two minutes later it opened.

A guard entered the room and started at her for a second then nodded at her.

"You're wanted in the briefing room" He told her, She stood up to her full height of 5'6 and walked in front of the guard who had his gun trained on her the whole time. It took about six minutes to get to the briefing room. The guard just nodded at her and walked away, she knocked on the door and waited.

"You may come in" a female voice called, she opened the door and walked into a room with a round table and eight chairs around it with a screen on the wall.

"Please take a seat" The female woman with brown hair told her, she walked to the chair and sat down

"Do you know why you were called tonight, even after you were sent to confinement" The other person in the room a male with blonde hair asked her?

"No" was her simple reply

"You are needed on a mission a top priority mission" The female told her

"Who is my team?"

"We haven't decided on that just yet we do know that Tristan will be one of them" The male explained to her

"The mission will be as followed . . . " As the woman was explaining the mission she thought of her best friend one of the other mutants who was brought in about a 3 years after her Tristan, he was a cocky guy but she liked him any way, he has bleach blonde medium messy hair w/light blue highlights w/bangs hanging in his blue/gray eyes. He was in 10 just like her but he was no where near her skill level, well no one here was in her skill level and never would be.

"So that is your mission we will decide tonight who will be going with you" The woman finished

"Do you have any questions" The male asked?

"No" She replied, the male called for the guard to take her back to her room.

"And make sure to go over all folders we don't need a failure" The man told her, while she followed the guard back to her room. Once they got there, he locked the door and she went and sat on the bed, not even bothering to look at the folder.

"How did my life end up like this" she asked herself

Flashback

Nine years ago

A girl of the age of 9 was playing in the back yard, you could tell she was a happy little girl her black hair with pink highlights was only a little bit past her chin was flying all over the place but her green eyes sparkled with life.

"Amy sweet heart why don't you come inside now before you freeze to death" Her Aunt Lucy called to her

"No, I don't want to"

"OH Amy why are your wings out you know they aren't allowed to be out" Her Aunt scolded her when she saw that the little girl had reddish/orange and black wings coming out of her back

"But Auntie I needed to stretch them" Amy pouted

"I know darling but what if someone see's, why don't you come inside and stretch them ok"

"FINE" Amy pouted and walked inside, About 10 minutes later there was banging on the door

"Ma'am you need to let us in were the police there are reports of a mutant in this house"

"You're crazy there is no mutant in this house" Lucy turned toward her niece and told her to go hide up stairs, just as Amy ran up the stairs the cops broke down the door, The little girl went and hide in her closet she was so scared. About two minutes later she heard her Aunt scream and then no more noise but she didn't come out, finally when she thought it was safe she stuck her heads out but a hand grab her and pulled her out of the closet. She started to fight back and she threw fire at the guards she was winning until she was shot with an arrow that knocked her out.

End Flashback

"That feels like so long ago"

Flashback

4 days after she was taken from her Aunt's

"Why hasn't she woken up yet" A male voice yelled

"I don't know sir" Another voice answered

"HMM" Amy moaned

"She is waking sir" The second voice spoke

Amy opened her eyes to see two men looking at her

"AAAAAHHHH" She screamed

"Shut up" The first male told her, Amy tried to use her powers but found out she couldn't, both of the men seemed to notice she was trying to use her powers.

"You can't use them we have blocked them" The first man told her, while pointing to her wrist where a silver bracelet with a snake and a number on it rested. "That bracelet wont allow you to use your powers and you cant take it off only we can with a special key"

"Why am I here"

"Cause you are to be are test subject to see if this training program will work"

End Flashback

Amy looked down at her left wrist where her silver bracelet still rested and when they tell you it can't come off they mean it, she has tried every day for the last 9 years. She looked toward the inside of her right wrist where there was a tattoo but this wasn't any normal tattoo this was a special one. It wasn't like her other 4 tattoos this one would never ever come off not even with surgery. It was the brand there captures gave them, it was a black dagger with a green snake wrapping around it, the head of the snake was resting on the hilt of the dagger and on the bottom of the dagger was a 5 digit number there code number, her's was different from the other cause she was the first and the leader of the groups, her's is a red dagger with a green snake wrapping around it, the head of the snake was above the hilt of the dagger and the bottom of the dagger there was her number 99494.

Flashback

Its been two years since she was captured she was now 11 years old and could fight any adult and probably kill them. For the last two years she has been the test subject of many test's, since the day she came here they have been training her, she wakes up at 5 am to eat and then goes straight to her training first she fights for 3 hours then she does mental training for 2 hours, then she learns to read lips and people's emotions and eyes for 2 hours, then she trains with daggers and other weapons for 3 hours then she eats lunch, then she learns to hack into any system for 2 hours, then learns different fighting for 3 hours, runs for 2 hours, then runs the marathon course for 2 hours, eats dinner and goes to bed. Just to start this training all over again, if she ever got out she could destroy anybody and anything, today during her run she was called into the head office.

"Ah Amy how is training today" The lady behind the desk ask's her

"Fine"

"Aw don't be mad, I called you here since your training has been going so good we have decided that now we want to add more mutants to the program and send you guys to do our dirty work for us, but any ways you will be the leader to them you will teach them everything they need to know you will guide them and if anything goes wrong with any of them you will be punished for it, do you understand"

"Yes"

"Good you better make sure this program ends up successful"

End Flashback

6 months later the first mutant arrived, yea 2 years and 6 months later they finally brought in another mutant. But no matter how strong willed or minded the mutant they all ended up falling into the cob web of Program Mayhem.

AN: I hope this sounds good to you, well onto the Form for you to fill out, here it is

Name

Nickname

Age

Gender

Height

Build

Skin

Hair(Length, Color, Layered or any special cut)

Eyes

Tattoos, Piercing, Scars

Clothes(Most of these clothes wont matter until after they escape, but some will be used for when they go on missions)

3 Everyday(make 1 of them for when its colder)

Fancy

Date

Swimsuit

PJ's(one cold, one warm)

Club

Makeup(if female)

Accessories

Codename

Powers

Group after escape(X-Men, Brotherhood, Acolytes)

How do they get captured and what age

Special talent not powers

How do they get along with my girl

They all have a tattoo that is embodied into there skin and cant be removed it's of a black dagger with a green snake wrapping around it with a five digit number on the dagger(what would you like your 5 digit number to be)

How high up in the groups you want them to be 1-10(my girl is 10 well actually way above 10 but she was the first and has the most training and the leader what do you want your people to be, 1 is the lowest and 10 the highest in the all the fields of training)

Personality

Bio

Family

Likes

Dislikes

Favorite Saying

Crush(top 3 choices and if anybody wants to be with my girl or guy just let me know)

Health/Mental

Friends

Rivals

How they feel about humans

Anything you don't want to happen

Anything you do want to happen


	2. Training Failure

One Day At A Time

Chapter 1: Mission Time

AN: Well here is chapter one and It might take a little while longer for chapter 2 but I promise to have It up as soon as possible. Oh yea the first like 4 or 5 chapters are just going to be Oc's then the rest of the mutants will show up. Now this chapter will have all of the Oc's I picked in it but some of the Crush stuff needs to be worked out so I will be e-mailing you with questions about that ok. Now on with the story

Amy awoke to poking in her side, when she opened her eyes she was staring up into the face of the guard who was poking her with his gun.

"Dr. Scott would like to see you in her office" The guard told her while pointing his gun in the direction of the door. Amy got up without saying a single word to him and walked out the door and down the hall which headed for Dr. Scott's office. About three minutes later they arrived at a door, the guard knocked on the door and waited till he heard a "come in" from inside, when he turned on her and pointed his gun in the direction of the office. Amy just rolled her eyes and walked into the office, when she looked up there was a lady about 40 years old with brown hair. Standing behind her desk, when she heard her enter she looked up and had very sweet smile.

"Well how was your night Amy" Dr. Scott asked her.

"Fine" The Dr. Just smiled at her.

"Well that's good cause it's about to get 10 times worse." Dr. Scott's smile vanished and she looked ready to kill someone. "We are so disappointed, not only was yesterday a failure but all 5 teams failed"

"Actually team 10 didn't fail" Amy told her with a smirk in place

"Fine but that still leaves the four other teams, but right now I want you to go and get the kids up and take them out to the training field understand" Dr. Scott told her while calling for the guard

"Yes Ma'am" Amy answered while standing straight up. Dr. Scott smiled at that then turned to the guard "You don't have to go with her she can get the mutants on her own but I want our men on the field by the time they reach there understood"

"Yes" The guard answered her then left out the door. Just as Amy was getting ready to follow him out Dr. Scott called her name "Amy make sure and hurry up please"

Amy didn't even turn around she just left and headed toward the barracks which held all of the rooms for the mutants in Program Mayhem .

About twenty minutes later 15 kids ranging from 15 years old to 19, they were standing in there group number with Amy in front of them all. Dr. Scott was standing in front of them all with a very pissed off look on her face.

"What may I ask were you idiots thinking when you failed this mission, how can all five teams fail" Dr. Scott yelled

"Team 10 didn't fail" Amy added with a smirk. Dr. Scott turned to her and told her to shut up

"Fine how do four teams fail"

"..."

"Why can't anyone tell me how you all failed" Cough came from were Amy was standing and Dr. Scott turned to her and glared at her.

"Fine" Dr. Scott walked towards group 3 which consisted of 2 people, She walked in front of a Boy about the age of 15, he is 5'7 with shoulder length brown hair that is in a ponytail and brown eyes "James can you tell me why your team failed" James glanced his eyes toward Amy to see her shaking her head to not say anything, so he did just that.

"Alright how about you Aria can you tell me" Dr. Scott asked a girl who looked 16 with long straight black hair that is braided and emerald green eyes, Aria new better than to say anything so she just kept quite.

"Well team 3 cant seem to tell me why they failed, so how about team six" Dr. Scott walked toward team six which consisted of 3 people. 2 guys and 1 girl the girl is 16 with short bob cut black hair with rainbow underneath and blue green eyes. The first guy is 17 with dark brown hair that is long enough to fall into his eyes in the front but shorter in the back and light brown eyes. The second guy is 17 with short red fur over his body he has dark red dreads and whiskers mustache and gray eyes.

"Well how about you Spencer, Mallory, Alexis can any of you three tell me why you failed" Dr. Scott asked them but all three kept there eyes forward and kept quite. "Ok fine how about team" she walked toward team 8 which consisted of three people 1 guy and two girls, the guy is 17 with snow white hair that is long enough to be pulled back into a short ponytail with chunks falling into his icy blue eyes. The first girl is 18 with shoulder length brown hair and dull green eyes. The second girl is 19 with shoulder length, longer in the front with bangs covering eyes, red/brown with blonde highlights with sky blue eyes.

"How about you Katie, Haley, Saxon can you tell me why you failed" Saxon was about to reply when he looked at Amy she was smiling at him and shaking her head no, so he quickly shut his mouth.

"FINE about you team 9 can you 3 tell me why you failed" Team nine has 1 girl and two guys the girl is 16 with fairly short(you didn't tell me what color hair she has) hair with blue streaks and yellow cat eyes. The first guy is 17 with black hair that is a shag to his ears that falls in his face just passed his black eyes that fade to silver before the pupil. The second guy is 17 with bleach blonde hair with light blue highlights, medium messy hair with his bangs hanging in his blue/gray eyes.

"Well I pretty much know the answer to this but can you Elizabeth, Danny, Tristan tell me why you failed" The three kept quite

"Nope ok how about team 10 can you tell me why you are the only team to pass" Dr. Scott walked toward team 10 which consisted of 4 people one of them is Amy. Team 10 has 2 girls and 1 guy, the guy is 19 with black hair in long ponytail and black eyes with white iris. The first girl is 17 with ankle length dark brown hair with icy blue eyes with flecks of gold, the second girl is 15 with shoulder length curly black hair with blue highlights and clear midnight blue eyes. " Annabella, Julie, Kevin can you tell me"

"Yes cause we rock" Julie replied

"Excuse me what was that" Dr. Scott asked her

"It was nothing the reason the other four teams failed is cause I failed to train them right" Amy interrupted before Julie got her self into more trouble.

"Yes Amy this is your fault but I wanted answers from them"

"Well your not going to get any out of them" Amy replied back

"Well it seems you trained your team to not talk to me, so that means they can learn"

"Leave my teams alone"

"For now but tomorrow we will have another training mission and you had better not fail this one understand or there will be severe punishment and lots more for you Amy" Dr. Scott told them

"Yes Ma'am" They all replied

"Good now your excused except for a couple of you that will be going on a mission later tonight so let me check my board and see who is going on this mission" Dr. Scott walked over to one of the guards and took her board and scanned and got the names from it.

"Ok Tristan, Saxon, Danny, Aria, Elizabeth you 5 please wait while everyone else heads to dinner then your rooms"

Everyone started to head in except for Mallory, Kevin, Katie they turned toward Amy.

"Hey are you going to be ok" Mallory asked her

"Hey I'll be fine what's the worse she can do to me that hasn't already been done" Amy Joked

"Ok we will wait for you when you get back" Kevin told her with a smile

"Just get out of here" Amy smiled at them then nodded her head in the direction of the building

"Good luck" Katie told her while following the two boys into the building.

Amy then turned toward the other five people outside with her.

"Hey you guys we really need to pass this mission tonight she is already pissed off as it is we don't need to make this worse"

"Don't worry Fay we will pass this" Tristan told her while wrapping an arm around her shoulders

"Yea what do take us for a bunch of idiots" Saxon teased her

"Well you maybe but everyone else no" Amy teased back

"Oh your good real good" Saxon told her

"All right you two knock it off" Elizabeth told them

"Ok Miss Lizzy" Amy joked with her

"Hey isn't that my line" Danny added

"I don't know is it"

The five of them sat around joking for a few minutes until Dr. Scott returned.

"Ok the six of you will be going on a mission tonight to a ball"

"A ball what kind of lame ass thing is that" Saxon asked

"It isn't the ball that is important it's what's in the house that is important"

"Ok so what's in the house" Tristan asked her

"Not yet let me tell you about your mission first, the six of you will be going to the ball as couples"

"Wait how are we going to pull this off we don't look like adults" Aria asked

"Well if you let me finish you would of found out, your teams will be Amy and Saxon, Tristan and Aria, Danny and Elizabeth, Amy, Tristan and Elizabeth will be the children of three very wealthy families, then Saxon, Aria, Danny will be your dates"

"Ok now I understand" Aria told her

"Good can I continue"

"Please do we can't wait" Danny told her

"Ok once inside you will mingle and dance for about half an hour, we don't want to look to suspicious. Then first Tristan and Aria will go to the fourth floor were there is a room with a laptop inside it holds all the most valuable information that we need, so Aria will keep watch and disable the camera's and alarms and Tristan will hack into the computer and find the files. We will give you a map to the location and tell you what files we are looking for."

"Sounds like a plan" Tristan added

"Once you are done you will go back to the main room and continue to dance and mingle, you will radio Danny and Elizabeth to let them know you are done, then they will go to the second floor where the office is once there he has 3 cabinet full of information on us and other people we work with so you will find those files and bring them back. When your done you will go to dance and mingle and radio Amy and Saxon and they will take care of the target"

"Well I like your thinking lady" Danny teased

"So we get to have all the fun, what do you think of that muffin" Saxon teased Amy

"I think I'm going to be sick"

"You will all have on your ear pieces and don't forget to put the mouth piece in. Do you all understand the mission"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Good I want you six to head toward the changing room they will have your outfits and equipment ready for you when you get there and don't FAIL THIS TIME"

"God is someone bitchy today" Liz added

"Lets go" Amy told them

Tristan, Aria, Danny and Elizabeth were a few feet in front of Amy and Saxon

"Amy who is are target" Saxon asked her

"It's no one don't worry about it" Amy told him

"Why wont you tell me"

"Cause it's not important"

"Yes it is if I'm to take out this target I need to know who it is"

"Where not taking out the target"

"What do you mean were not taking out the target, then what are we doing"

"Kidnaping them"

"What"

"Are target is two little girls, to be more exact it's the owner of the houses daughters"

"Why are we kidnaping two little girls" Saxon whispered

"Cause we need the little girls incase the guy has to much information on us then we need him to give it all up, so we take the girls and give them back when he gives us the rest of the files"

"So no killing" Saxon replied with a sad face

"No trust me they have like 10 guards on them there will be plenty of killing"

"I don't like having to kidnap someone"

"I know but what can we do these stupid bracelets wont allow us to do anything and if we run we get knocked out from the stupid things and they have tracers in them"

"Hopefully one day will think of something"

They all arrived at the changing room.

To Be Continued...

AN: Well I hope you all liked it and the next chapter I promise I will try and have up as soon as possible and I will be e-mailing a lot of you so please try to get back to me as soon as possible thanks. PLEASE REVIEW...

DarkPrincessPyro


	3. Authors Note Please Read

AN: Hey please dont give up i have like 2 chapters of each story done but my computer is having problems right now so it will be like 4 or 5 days before its done i promise it will be done soon.

DarkPrincessPyro


	4. Mission Time

One Day at A Time

Chapter 2: Mission Time

AN: I am sooooo SORRY for not updating sooner but my computer wouldn't let me update anything onto the computer and then it froze on me and then it broke down and I lost all of my chapters for all of my stories. but I finally have my computer back and I had to re write all of my stories so there kind of different than how I first wrote them but whatever and now I am babbling. well here is chapter two I hope you like it I had the hardest time writing it cause I was trying to write it the same as I did before but it just wouldn't work, please don't be mad at me for not updating sooner and I still need to talk to a couple of you about your crush's so I will be emailing you soon. and now on with the lovely story.

A Black stretch limo was cruising down the street, inside were Amy, Tristan, Saxon, Danny, Aria, and Elizabeth. They were all gathered on the middle seat scrunched close together barely able to even lift a finger. On the right side of them was Dr. Scott and on the other side were two of her guards who all had enough room between them two fit another two people in. Dr. Scott was explaining the mission to them, for like the 6th time, as they were putting in their ear pieces and mouth pieces.

"Ok, now for the first hour I want you to dance and mingle, get to know the people, and you must understand you have to act like upper class citizens" Dr. Scott told them waiting for there nods.

"Amy you will be the daughter of Chris and Emma Hayden, you will be engaged to Saxon Walker, Tristan you will be the son to Eric and Crystal Oliver, you will be engaged to Aria Spencer, Elizabeth you will be the Daughter to Ken and Casey James you will be engaged to Danny Shaw. You must remember all of this information because many people will ask you questions about your lives. Now Tristan you and Aria will leave after that hour and you will head up to the fourth floor where the computer systems are there will be about six guards up there so be careful they can hit the panic button at any time so make sure you take all of them out first then head to the computer with the star on it and hack into it and find the files that are under code veronica. You must download all of this information and do not take more than fifteen minutes, once you are done head back to the party and signal Elizabeth and Danny" she stopped to let the entire information sink in.

"Next you two will wait seven minutes then head to the second floor where the office is held that has three guards watching the room take them out fast and hard, there you will find eight file cabinets there you will need to find four folders that are labeled code Pygmalion this should only take you ten minutes once you find them head back to the ball room and radio Amy and Saxon they will then mingle for seven minutes then head out to the fifth floor that will be where the twin girls Kendall and Kimberley will be with there nanny and nine guards here is the tricky part you must take out these guards fast they have panic buttons on there wrists so if they hit it you'll only have three minutes to get the girls and run. while they head to get the girls I want you four to head back to the limo and wait for them if there is any sign of trouble help them out but don't get caught, now get the girls and head back to the limo then head to the safe house for further instructions, do you understand"

"Yes Sir" Was heard from all six of them

Just as Dr. Scott finished they arrived at this big gate about seven feet tall with a brick wall covered in vines, extended out and around the house. The gate opened to reveal a lavish garden of mixed flower trees and bushes shaped as varying objects, the little road led up a hill past a huge water fountain into the main court where the mansion was. The mansion was five stories high and was of an old Victorian style, with a big wooden door. The limo stopped in front of the steps which led up to the door. A tall lanky man of about fifty opened the limo door and gestured for them all to step outside. Of course Dr. Scott guards just happened to be sitting right at the door, and they were muscular enough to where the smallest person wouldn't be able to squeeze out.

After a couple seconds Dr. Scott finally gestured for the men to get out first. Once everyone was out Dr. Scott had moved close to the door and said, "Remember, DON'T screw this up or its Amy's behind."

At that she slammed the door shut and the limo sped off, as fast as it was able to go.

"Well, someone forgot to take her meds this morning." Tristan said jokingly.

They all started up the stairs to the door. When they got about two steps away from the door it suddenly opened and a lady with graying blonde hair was standing there, she couldn't have been any taller than five feet. In this deep British accent she asked them, "Good evening, the ball is straight through that hallway and you shall give your names to the young man standing just there." As she was saying this she pointed to this big hallway filled with a fair amount of antique paintings and sculptures. At the end of this hallway, which seemed to go on for miles, stood this striking young man of about twenty five with dark blonde hair, he was talking to the people before they entered into this massive archway which was decorated in gold designs. As they reached the man, he looked at each group and told them to say, and write their names down in this black book which stood just behind him. Danny and Elizabeth were the first to go, Liz whispered to the young man their names as Danny wrote them down, each of them all did this and moved on to the archway. They saw another elderly man dressed in a lack tux holding a microphone; the young man whispered the names to him as he looked at each of the pairings.

"Miss Elizabeth James, daughter to Mr. and Mrs. Ken James, accompanied by Mr. Danny Shaw." the man in the black tux said through the microphone. As everyone was looking at them they entered the ballroom which was big enough to hold ten houses in it. There were steps leading down to a group of older men and women chatting and shaking hands, two of whom looked the most extravagant, who must have been the hosts of the ball. As Danny and Liz started walking down the stairs, Danny offered his arm to her whit a big toothy grin on his face. Elizabeth was wearing a long purple dress with black spaghetti straps at the back; the dress had a black floral design on the top which spread out at the bottom. She was also wearing white high heel sandals, her bangs in the front were gathered together and pulled back to the back of her head with a purple studded butterfly clip, with a little poof in the front, and the rest of her hair was left down in big waves with rhinestones spread through out it. She had a gold chain necklace with a heart shaped diamond with purple sapphires along the left side, in her ears were dangling gold chains with a heart at the bottom that had three purple diamonds on it. On her right middle finger was a gold ring with a blue topaz and diamonds along the band, on her left ring finger was a gold band with a heart shaped diamond with purple gems on both sides, and she also had a purple sapphire and blue topaz chain bracelet on her left hand along with her bracelet from the facility, and a diamond and purple sapphire chain bracelet on her right hand. Danny was wearing an all white tux with a black bow tie and black vest; he is holding a black cane and has a white hat on his head.

They walked all the way down to the bottom of the stairs and walked towards a lovely couple the man was 5'9 with brown hair with gray strands in it and a lovely woman who was about 5'6 with blonde hair to her chin.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Higgins My name is Danny Shaw and this is my fiancé Elizabeth James" Danny introduced themselves with a bow while Liz curtsied.

"Mr. Tristan Oliver, Son to Mr. and Mrs. Eric Oliver, accompanied by Miss Aria Spencer." Aria was wearing a floor length spaghetti strapped black dress, with a velvet floral design along the left side of the dress, with 2 inch black and silver heels. Her hair was put up into a French braid with white baby's breath and diamond rhinestones spread through out it. She has on a diamond and green sapphire chocker with green sapphire studs in her ears. on her right pointer finger she has on silver ring that has green sapphires and diamonds along the band, on her left ring finger she has a silver ring with a princess cut diamond with three heart shaped green sapphires on each side, on her wrist are green sapphires and diamond net chained bracelets with a floral chain design going from the bracelet to the middle finger with diamond ring on both hands along with her bracelet from the facility. Tristan was wearing silver button up shirt with a pink tie, with black dress slacks, and doc martins.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they headed over to the Higgins.

"Mr. and Mrs. Higgins how are you two doing this lovely evening" Tristan asked them.

"Oh well were doing lovely" Mrs. Higgins told him with a smile on her face.

"My name is Tristan Oliver and this gorgeous creature next to me is my fiancé Aria Spencer" Tristan told them both with a bow.

"Mrs. Amy Hayden, daughter to Mr. and Mrs. Chris Hayden, accompanied by Saxon Walker." Amy had on a silk strapless corset form-fitting long dress, it was pink with a black floral lace design over it, it had slits on both sides all the way up to her mid-thigh, the back went all the way down to just above her butt, and it had a small train in the back. She had 3-inch black heels with a strap around her big toe which wrapped around her foot and laced up her legs, with rhinestones along the strap. Her hair was half up half down with the bottom half curled into tight little ringlets; the top is in a messy wrapped bun with curled strands coming out and some in her face. She had a silver rhinestone chain necklace with a quarter sized diamond shaped red ruby with baby blue rhinestones wrapped around it. On her left hand was a bracelet with four rows of diamonds and pink sapphires along with her bracelet from the facility, and on her right arm are 3 diamond bracelets. On her right ring finger is a silver ring with a heart shaped red ruby the size of a dime with 2 diamonds on each side, and on her left ring finger was a silver ring with a pink diamond and 3 diamonds on each side, her earrings were diamond studs with dangling four rows, the first row was 4 diamonds, the second row was 3 sapphires, the third row was 2 diamonds and the last row was a sapphire. Saxon was wearing a shiny dark green silk shirt, with a black silk tie, black slacks and a black vest and black dress shoes. His snow white hair was pulled back into a short ponytail with small chunks still in his face.

They walked down the stairs arm in arm all the way to the Higgins. Saxon bowed as Amy did a small curtsy, though it was hard with her dress.

"Good Evening Mr. Higgins, Lovely day Mrs. Higgins." Saxon said as soon as they were done bowing, "My name is Saxon Walker, and this is my gorgeous fiancée Amy Hayden.

"Very nice of you to join us this evening." Mr. Higgins said while shaking Saxons hand.

After saying there hello's to the Higgins, Amy and Saxon walked towards Tristan, Aria, Danny and Liz.

"Alright we need to mingle and dance and have as much fun as possible for the first hour, I will let you know when you two can start your mission ok" Amy addressed them, they all nodded at her. Tristan offered his arm to Aria and then the duo walked towards a group of people to introduce themselves. Danny turned towards Liz and smiled at her and offered his arm to her, and then the two walked towards the refreshment table. Then Saxon turned towards Amy and gave her a big toothy grin.

"Well my lovely lady shall we dance"

"God are you going to be like this all night"

"Oh yea"

"Come on Mr. Walker lets dance" Amy joked with him. While the two of them headed to the middle of the dance floor. When they reached the middle of the floor Saxon wrapped his arms around Amy's waist, and Amy wrapped her arms around his neck while they started to dance to the music.

After a few very slow songs Amy and Saxon walked over arm in arm to a table and sat down. A waiter came over and asked them if they would like some Champaign, of course they both jumped at the chance for some form of alcohol. Then Aria and Tristan came over and joined them, and a few minutes later Danny and Liz sat down.

Tristan leaned over the table to Amy and asked, "So, should we leave soon?"

Amy looked at him and nodded her head, "But this is what I want you to do, mingle for a few minutes get some food, dance your way over to the elevator, and if anyone asks you what your doing say your looking for the bathroom."

Danny started chuckling, "What they went together?"

"Yes, they did and will." Amy Said, giving Danny an evil eye.

"Ok just asking."

"Now I must talk with you for a minute Tristan so lets dance" Amy turned toward him.

"Geez woman, some way to ask me to dance" Tristan joked with her while standing and offering her his arm.

The duo walked towards the dance floor and started dancing for the next two songs, while they talked about whatever Amy needed to tell him. After they were done Tristan walked towards Aria and offered his arm to her and the two of them headed towards the elevator.

"Well you two go and mingle and have "fun" while we wait for them to finish" Amy told Danny and Liz, they both nodded there heads and headed towards the dance floor.

"Well my lovely lady shall we go and talk to the Higgins" Saxon asked her.

"Whatever" Amy told him while shaking her head.

Tristan and Aria where both dancing closer to the elevator, when they were just a few feet from them they both turned and looked around to make sure no one was around and while Tristan was keeping watch, Aria walked over towards the elevator and pressed the button waiting for it to come to there floor. When the elevator stopped on there floor they both piled in and pressed the button for the fourth floor.

"Hey remember to call each other by your codenames" They both heard Amy tell them through the ear pieces.

"Ok she told us there are six guards, so do you think you can sing for all six" Tristan asked her.

"No they only are allowing me so much use of my powers I can probably get three of them" Aria answered.

"Ok so I'll take out the three in front you take the three in back ok."

"Yep."

Right after that the elevator was coming to a stop, they both got into fighting stances and waited for the doors to open, as soon as the doors opened Tristan shot green and silver bolts of lighting out of his hands at the three guards in the front, while Aria did a flip over one of the guards and ran around the corner where three more guards where waiting she started to sing My Immortal all of a sudden all three guys stood there in a trance just staring off in space. Back with Tristan he has taken out all three of the guards and now he was running around the corner when he came to a stop and started laughing.

"Hahahahaha what in the world are you doing" Tristan asked while holding his stomach from all the laughing.

"What you where taking so long so I decided to have some fun and have them do the hokey pokey" Aria told him "Ok now can you take them out."

"Yea" Tristan told her while walking over to the three guys and knocking each one out.

"Ok lets go" Aria told him.

The two of them walked towards the door at the end of the hallway; once they got there they opened up the door and inside where about twenty computers.

"Ok that's al lot of computers to go through" Tristan told her.

"No wait remember Dr. "Evil" told us that the one with a star on it is the one we need" Aria told him while walking towards the first row, while Tristan walked towards the second row. They both had almost finished when Tristan yelled out "Found it" So Aria walked towards him while Tristan turned on the computer. Once it was done booting up he started to type furiously on the computer, while Aria kept a look out. After about three minutes of searching he finally found the file he was looking for.

"Hey Angel (I'm just shortening it for this part) do you have the disk so I can download this stuff" Tristan asked while still typing on the computer.

"Yea here it is" Aria told him while handing him a disk she took out of her purse.

Tristan took the disk and put it into the computer and started typing and then he turned back towards Aria with raised eyebrows.

"Well now we just wait for a couple of minutes then where out of here, so whatever should we do with our free time" he asked will wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"How about NO" she told him with a small smile on her face.

"Well geez your no fun, I'm telling" he told her with a fake pout.

About two minutes later the computer beeped at them that it was done so Tristan grabbed the disk and handed it back to Aria while he turned the computer off. Then the two of them headed back towards the elevator to go back to the dance hall.

"Hey can one of you make sure no guards are around when we come out."

"Yea I'm on it" Danny told them.

About two minutes later the doors to the elevator opened and Tristan and Aria stepped out to be greeted by Danny.

"So how did it go" Danny asked the two.

"Really well" Aria told him while three of them were walking back towards the dance floor.

"Hey Amy we got the disks" Tristan told Amy through the link.

"Good now you and Aria dance and mingle, then Danny, you and Liz dance for seven minutes then I want you two to head towards the elevator and head for the second floor and you know what to do from there" Amy told them.

"Ok" They all responded.

About six minutes later all of the couples where on the dance floor dancing to a slow song when Danny and Elizabeth started to head towards the elevator.

"Lizzy make sure no one is looking while I press the button" Danny told her while he walked towards the elevator, while he was doing that Liz was looking around to make sure no one was looking, then right when the elevator arrived she saw a guard walking there way. She ran towards Danny and pushed him in and pressed the button.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Well the fact that a freaking guard was coming towards us nothing at all" Liz remarked sarcastically.

"Yea Whatever Feline."

"You know your lucky I like you or I would claw you."

"Ow geez woman you are mean."

"Ok I'm gonna turn into a panther, so stand back."

"Ok and I will use my daggers to knock out the first two you take out the last guy" While he was saying that Liz was changing into a black panther, about one minute later Elizabeth was a black panther and they were a few seconds from the second floor. When the doors opened Danny took two daggers and threw one at the first guard he hit him right in the chest and he threw the second one at the other guard and he hit him in the shoulder while he was doing this he was feeding off of the fear of the second guy and all of a sudden black flames surrounded the second guy and he started screaming from being burnt alive. While he was doing this Liz was charging after the third guy who was running for the alarm all of a sudden she was close enough and she jumped for him and attacked him until there was nothing left. When all three guys where down Danny turned towards Liz.

"Hey Feline you can change back now, cause god your one freaky cat."

The black panther just growled then started to turn back into Liz human form.

"Ow god I hate having to turn between the two it hurts, and Balefire I'm not a cat I'm a panther one pissed off panther."

Then the two started walking towards the door at the end of the hall where the only door was, when they entered they saw eight file cabinets full of files,

"Ok this is going to take forever" Liz complained.

"Just look woman."

"You know your lucky were on a mission or I would hurt you so bad."

While they were talking the two of them where looking through the files they split them in half so I would go by easier. About three minutes later Liz yelled "Gotcha" Danny turned towards her while she was holding one file in her hand.

"Only one where are the other three" Danny asked her.

"Don't know there is only one in here" Liz told him.

"Ok well we have only four more cabinets left so keep looking" Danny told her.

After four minutes Danny told her he found another one. Then two minutes later Danny found another one, then one minute later Liz told him she found the last one.

"Alright lets head out of here and go back to the fun party." Danny told her sarcastically.

The two of them headed back towards the elevators and got on them.

"Hey Tris can you make sure no one is looking when we get to the bottom" Liz asked through the link.

"Yea ill be there in a few."

A few minutes later the elevator stopped on the dance floor when they walked out they saw Tristan standing off towards the side waiting for them, they walked towards him and the three of them walked back towards the dance floor.

"Hey Amy we are done you two are up next." Danny told her through the link.

"Ok here is what I want you to do, Me and Saxon are going to dance for the next two songs then where going to head towards the elevators, after the two songs I want you four to head towards the Higgins and say goodbye, then I want you to head towards the limo and wait for me and Saxon do you understand" Amy told them all through there links.

"Yes" they all answered.

The six of them headed towards the dance floor, to dance for the next two songs. The first song playing was a slow song, half way through the first song Tristan leaned close to Aria's ear and whispered something in her ear. She turned and smiled at him and nodded her head, and Tristan let her go and the two of them walked towards Amy and Saxon.

"Hey do you mind if I cut in" Tristan asked while bowing. Both Amy and Saxon turned towards them and Amy had a big smile on her face

"But of course" Amy told him while she let go of Saxon and he walked towards Aria and the two of them started dancing. While Tristan wrapped his arms around Amy, she smiled up at him.

"So what's wrong" Amy asked

"What makes you think anything is wrong"

"Cause you're my best friend and I've known you forever I know when something is wrong"

"I'm just worried about you"

"Why I can take care of myself"

"I know but this mission is really bad, especially when you have to kidnapped two little girls"

"Don't worry I promise everything will be ok"

"I cant lose you, your like a sister to me"

"Hey I love you to and I promise we will be fine, plus I doubt Saxon will let anything happen to me"

While the two where talking they didn't notice that the two songs had ended and the other four people had come up to them.

"Hey are you ready to head out" Saxon asked

"Yea" Amy replied, she then turned towards Tristan and he gave her a hug and whispered in her ear

"I love you make sure and come back to us" Tristan told her while holding her close

"I promise"

Next up was Aria she pulled Amy into a hug

"You be safe and make sure and keep an eye on Saxon" Aria joked

"Defiantly"

Both Danny and Liz hugged her at the same time and the three of them laughed, after they said bye to Amy the four of them turned towards Saxon and told him to be careful and to come home safe. Soon after the four of them left them Saxon turned towards Amy and offered her his arm and the two of them walked towards the elevator, they made sure and looked around before they pressed the button and got on the elevator waiting for the fifth floor to come.

While Amy and Saxon were on there way to the elevator Tristan, Aria, Danny and Liz walked towards the Higgins to say goodbye.

"Mr. and Mrs. Higgins it was such a pleasure to be here tonight but I think me and my fiancé are going to head home" Tristan told them while bowing and kissing Mrs. Higgins hand

"Oh my dears are you sure its still so early" Mrs. Higgins asked

"Yes I'm terribly tired" Aria answered

"Well then thank you for coming and we hope to meet you again" Mr. Higgins told them

"Yes I believe me and Danny are also going to head out" Liz told them

"Are you sure" Mrs. Higgins asked

"Yes I have an early meeting tomorrow" Danny told them

"Well then you all have a lovely night and drive home safe" Mr. Higgins told them

After they said goodbye to the Higgins the four of them walked outside to the limo to wait for Amy and Saxon,

With Amy and Saxon, they were both in the elevator waiting for it to reach the fifth floor; Amy was pacing the length of the elevator mumbling to herself. When Saxon turned and grabbed her arms to stop her.

"Vixen calm down"

"I'm calm"

"Yea right"

"I'm sorry I just don't like having to kidnapped little girls"

"Yea I know, ok how many guards did she say there were"

"Nine guards, they will all be outside of the room, cause the girls hate having them in the room, so we have to move hard and fast we cant have any delays cause all it will take is one second for them to press the button."

"Ok so how do you want to do this?"

"Ok when the elevator stops your going to be invisible and I'm going to hide against this wall so they cant see me, I know that at least the first four or five will move towards the elevator to check it out, while they come to see what's wrong I want you to move past them to the guards behind them and start taking them out, while you do that I'll wait for the guards to get close before I take them out, from there we get the girls"

"Ok well time for me to go invisible"

A couple of minutes later the elevator stopped on the fifth floor, Amy pushed herself close to the wall so they couldn't see her, while Saxon was invisible so they really couldn't see him.

"Be careful Phantom" Amy told him

"I promise Vixen"

Then the doors opened and Saxon saw all the guards look up the head guard motioned for the first five of them to go check it out while they started walking towards them, Saxon started moving around them till he was standing right in front of the four guards that were left. He took a deep breath then he knocked out the head guard and then started throwing his daggers and fighting the other three guards. When he came to the last guard he was almost to late cause the guy was so close to pressing the button on his wrist but lucky for him he got there just in time.

While he was doing this Amy was waiting for the five guards to get just a little close, so she could take them out in one motion, two more steps and now. She called on her fire and she threw it at all of them in one time knocking them all down and killing some. The ones that were still alive she quickly took her sword and quickly killed them.

"Hey Vixen are you done"

"Yea just killed the last one" Amy answered will walking towards Saxon who was now visible. Once she reached him the two of them walked towards the room where the little girls were at, Amy froze before she opened the door.

"Hey are you ok" Saxon asked her

"Yea just taking a deep breath" She answered then she opened the door to see an elderly lady sitting with two twin five year old girls. The lady stood up and asked them

"Who are you?"

"Don't worry about it were just here for the girls"

"Your not taking them anywhere"

"I like to see you stop us" Saxon told her while walking towards her and knocking her out

Amy turned towards the little girls "I promise if you come quietly and don't complain that you will be safe and you'll see your parents soon"

The first little girl looked at her and shook her head no while the second girl started walking towards her, once she was close enough Amy stuck out her hand for the little girl to take

"Hey there what's your name" Amy asked the little girl

"Kimberly" the little girl answered

"Wow that's such a pretty name; you can call me Vixen ok"

"K"

"Now this is Phantom your going to go with him all right" Amy told her while the little girl nodded and went and stood by Saxon

"Ok so that must mean your Kendall right" Amy asked the other girl

"Yes"

"Well Kendall why don't you come with us that way your sister isn't all alone" The little girl thought about it and then nodded her head ok

"Good" Amy answered while walking towards the girl and picking her up, while Saxon picked up Kimberly. They both headed out the door to start leaving when all of a sudden the alarms started blaring.

To Be Continued

AN: wow that was long ass chapter I didn't think it was ever going to end, ok now I have the first next chapter almost done I'm like half way done so it should be up soon and for those of you reading my other story it will be up in a couple of days. Hey guess what today the 24th is my Birthday I'm so happy. Now I promise if you review I will post faster now I hope you all love this chapter and for those of you not in this chapter I promise you will be in either the next one or the one after that well that all folks.

Dark Princess Pyro


	5. Ransom

One Day At A Time

Chapter 3: Ransom

Both Amy and Saxon stopped dead in there tracks when they heard the alarm blaring, they both quickly scanned the hallway and saw one guard barley awake but he was holding his wrist where the panic button was.

"Shit, I thought we knocked them all out" Saxon said

"Not now, we need to find an exit route the one we had before wont work and the guards will be storming this floor in less then two minutes" Amy told him while scanning the entire hallway

"The only way out of here is the fucking window" Saxon said pissed

"SAXON, you're holding a little girl watch the language" Amy scolded

"Sorry" he mumbled

"Ok here's the plan your going to take Kimberly and Kendall and your going to teleport the three of you to the ground right outside this window" Amy told him while walking towards the window

"What about you"

"Sax, right now all that matters is getting you and the twins out of here"

"Hell no, I'm not leaving you here"

"You can't teleport all of us you don't have that much energy"

"Ill try"

"NO, you're going to do this ok"

"No I'm not"

"Saxon, I'm giving you a direct order as your CO, to follow my orders and teleport you and the twins to the ground meet up with the others in the limo and go to the safe house, I promise I will meet up with you"

"Why can't you use your wings?"

"Cause I need to stall the guards, now get going"

"You had to give me a fucking direct order didn't you" Saxon mumbles while shifting Kimberly to his right hip while walking towards Amy and taking Kendall and putting her on his left hip. He then turned and looked Amy right in the eyes.

"Phantom, I promise I will meet you at the safe house" Amy told him while giving him a small smile

"You better, cause I don't want to come back and get your ass" He told her with a smirk

He then turned and looked out the window at the ground then closed his eyes and teleported him and the twins to the ground, once he was on the ground he looked back up at the window to see Amy look down at him then turn when shouts and guns started going off. He stood there for another two seconds then turned and ran towards the limo. When he arrived at the limo he threw open the door and set the girls down then slide in after them.

"Hurry the fuck up and get us out of here." He yelled to the driver, who turned on the car and started driving

"Wait where's Amy" Aria asked him. Instead of saying anything he turned towards the girls and asked them if they were ok.

"Yes" Kimberly told him while lying down

"I'm ok to" Kendall told him who also laid down

"Saxon, why won't you tell us where Amy is" Tristan asked him, while holding in his anger

"OK fine you want to know, some how the guard hit the panic button so she told me to take the twins and teleport to the ground and get to the safe house while she stalled the guards. And before you say anything I didn't want to leave her I refused, she gave me a freaking direct order." Saxon told them with a deadly tone

"Shit what is she thinking" Liz stated

"Wish I knew" Saxon told her while leaning back being drained from using his powers

"Dr. Scott is going to kill us for leaving her best soldier behind and if she doesn't make it were going to be killed." Danny exclaimed

"I know but, she can't do shit with Amy giving me a direct order." Saxon told him while turning and staring out the window worried about Amy.

About half and hour later they arrived at the safe house, no one moved a muscle to get out all worried about what Dr. Scott would do when she found out Amy wasn't with them.

"Oh fuck this Ill go first" Tristan told them while opening the door and getting out he put his head back in and asked them to hand him one of the girls to carry inside.

Once Tristan had Kendall in his arms securely he walked towards the house, the others following behind him. At the door the guards stare at him and tell him that the boss is waiting for them in the living room. They nod and walk into the house and into the living room to see five guards standing around the room and Dr. Scott sitting in the chair by the fire. She turns around and looks at them then at the little girls.

"Put the two in the last room down that hallway" She tells them, so Tristan and Saxon walk towards the room while the rest of the group takes seats around the room.

Once Tristan and Saxon were back in the room the sat down and waited for Dr. Scott to speak to them.

"Where is Amy" she asked them with a deadly tone

"When me and her were getting the twins one of the guards hit his panic button and she told me to teleport with the twins, and that she would meet up with us" Saxon told her with no emotion

"You left your CO behind" She yelled

"She gave ma a direct order" Saxon told her

"God damn it, you better hope she makes it here" Dr. Scott told them while getting up and going to a room in the back but not before she told them not to move.

The group just sat there talking amongst themselves or watching the TV hoping to god that Amy would walk through that door. It was now four hours later and still she wasn't there and Saxon was literally beating him self up for leaving her. When the group was all on the verge of passing out the heard the guards shout for Dr. Scott, she came running out of her office and towards the door to see what the commotion was when she got there she gasped and that had the group worried cause nothing seemed to get to her. Dr. Scott ushered the guards in and told them to lay somebody down on the couch across from us. The guards walked in but the group couldn't see who they had in there arms until they set them down and moved away, the entire group gasped at what they saw and it made them sick.

There was Amy with her entire body bruised and bloody, she had three gun shot wounds in her stomach and one in her arm and one in her leg. She had scratches and cuts all over her face and body. The group heard one of the guards whisper to Dr. Scott that she's lucky they found her when they did cause she is barely breathing right now.

To Be Continued

AN: I'm sorry it took me so long but my muse left me for a while but I hope she back. I promise to update soon.


	6. Authors Note

Ok i know alot of you are waiting for the update and i want you to all know i did write it but my computer crashed and deleted all of my stories so i have to rewrite the chapters so i promise in the next couple of weeks i will have a new update up. so please be patient.

DarkPrincessPyro99


	7. Authors Note2

Im so sorry i know i havent updated in a while but i have part of the next chapters done for all of my stories but i cant seem to finish them, i think my muse decided to take a vacation, i promise to have new chapters up within the next two months.

DarkPrincessPyro99


End file.
